The Veela's Mate Is a Cousin?
by hpforeva
Summary: Hugo Granger-Weasley is turning 17, the adult age of the wizarding world… Dominique Weasley is part-veela, and as like all other veelas and part-veelas, she has a mate. A mate that can only be sensed when the two are of age… DWxHW, don't like, don't read


**The Veela's Mate: chapter 1**

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I'm Luna. This is my first ever story, and first ever HugoxDominique on this website I think as well. I'm not new to fan fiction, but this is my first time giving the writing a try. Please tell me any ways you think I should improve! And please let me know what you think, of course :)**

 **Also, for clarification purposes, italics is thoughts. If (after the page break) Hugo is mentioned, it's Hugo's thoughts. If Dom is mentioned, it's Dom's thoughts.**

"HUGO! HUGO, wake up!"

 _Urgh, it's too early._ Then Hugo feels somebody's breath on his ear.

"HUGO!"

"Owwww! Lily!"

Hugo slowly feel the covers yanked off of me and glare at her. Lily just smiles at me. _How innocent,_ Hugo inwardly sneers.

"Happy Birthday! You've got to be ready before the fam comes!" She skips out of the room.

Hugo blinks a few times and a smile spreads. _It's my birthday! I finally will be able to apparate, and I'm not the youngest anymore now!_ He stretches, yawning a bit.

"Hey, mum, what's for breakfast?" Hugo asks, running down the stairs to meet the sight of his dad scarfing down his food. Cue inward wince. It's not a pretty sight. Then he meets his mum's reprimanding eyes as she eats and sheepishly looks down.

"Alright, Alright, I know, we have a guest…" _who is not only my cousin but my best friend._

"Yes, and don't you think you will get out of any responsibilities now that you're 17, you still live under my roof. Oh, and happy birthday. You and Lily can help yourselves, I trust" Hermione said.

"Hey, it looks like all our sons are now adults, 'Mione. Happy birthday, Hugo," Ron manages after swallowing a huge chunk of food.

"Thanks mum, dad."

Lily takes two plates and hands one to me as we serve ourselves. "So, Hugo, now we're going to be able to go anywhere! And not rely on adults or floo powder… I wonder where we should go first" she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hmmm, maybe we shou-"

"Remember, the family visiting for your birthday, Hugo, so wait until the celebration is over first, at least. They should start to be here in an hour." Ron says as he finishes his meal.

Hugo sighs. _When the celebration will be over is when Christmas will be over after all. Which means. A. Whole. Week._

"Aw, alright, I guess we can fly! What do you say, Hugo, I won't go easy on you, especially not on your birthday!"

Hugo rolls my eyes. _Like she could beat me._ "It's more of the question of whether I would go easy on you, Lil."

Her eyes snap towards his and she scowls. "Oh? Well, come on then. Let's go."

xoxoxo

Dominique Weasley wakes up to the ringing of her alarm clock. Groaning, she reaches for her wand to turn it off. She stares at the ceiling for a while, contemplating on whether she should get up now or have more sleep and be late to her cousin's birthday celebration. Deciding that a little lateness never hurt anybody, Dom closes her eyes. **That** is when she feels it in her stomach. The pull.

Dom's eyes jerk open and she abruptly sits up in her bed, clutching her stomach. _It's the pull. I'm finally feeling the pull of my mate. I thought I just didn't have one after so long…_

No longer tired with this new revelation, Dom hurries out of bed to get ready so she can then figure out what to do. That was always her mom's advice after all, get ready before you do anything else, so you're prepared. And she did.

Now fresh, Dom searches for the book on veelas her mum gave to her when she was around fifteen. Flipping to the chapter "The Pull," she reads.

"Veelas start to feel the pull of their mates once the mate and the veela itself is of age. Younger veelas will not be able to resist the pull, as would younger part-veelas. Older veelas and part-veelas will be able to control their movements to an extent; however, they will slowly but surely be lured to their mate. The longest a young veela/part-veela has resisted the pull has been approximately five seconds. The longest an older veela/part-veela has resisted the pull has been 45 minutes."

And that's where Dom stops. _Both of us have to be of age…no, that can't be! I'm nine years older than him! I can't meet him… I'm not about to start a relationship with a teen when I'm 26! But 45 minutes… this is impossible._

Dom suddenly keels over. The pull is already becoming too much to bear. _Well, clearly I can no longer make it to Hugo's birthday…_

Dom looks around the room and spots her iPhone **(A/N: yes, a phone, because by this time I believe Hermione would have introduced the Weasleys to the benefits of Muggle technology)** on the table next to her bed. She picks it up and searches "Fle" until her mom's name pops up.

"Hello mom?"

-Dominique? Iz anything wrong?

"I may have gotten the pull toda-"

-Ze pull? Ze pull! Dominique, after you meet your mate, meet with your papa and I right away!

"Mama! I'm 26 which means I'm nine years older than him! This is wrong!"

-Nothing's vrong vith your mate, darling! I assume you will ve avle to return near Christmas if your mate allows?

 _I guess… it's still wrong to me…_

"Of course, mama. I'm informing Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron about the celebration, can you please tell the others that I won't be able to make it until later?"

-Of course! Follow ze pull!

"Yes, mama. Bye." _He or she is only seventeen…_

xoxoxo

Hugo and Lily race each other for a bit, but then decide it is far too cold outside for a proper competition. Then they hurry inside.

"You know, if we were able to finish that, I so would have won."

"Nuh-uh. You know for a fact that I'm a better quidditch player than you, Hugo! That's why I made captain!"

"Well, I might have made captain if I refused Head Boy!"

"No, if you refused Head Boy you would simply be a prefect on the quidditch team with your dear and amazing cousin as captain."

"Well, if-" The phone rings.

• CALL FROM DOMINIQUE WEASLEY

"I'll get it! It's just Dom!"

Hugo grabs the phone.

"Hey Dom! What's up?

\- Hugo? I'm sorry, I can't make it to your party… And happy birthday, make sure to have tons of fun!

"Thanks! Why can't you come Dom?" _You're my favorite cousin... well, maybe excluding Lils._

\- Well, I kinda got my pull today. I don't even know how I'm still on the phone, I've been resisting it for the past twenty or so minutes.

"The veela pull?" _Great. Just great._

\- Yes, I'm sorry! It isn't something I can't control!

"Yeah, yeah. I understand."

\- Great. I'll give you your birthday present later on, in case you were wondering. Please tell Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron please?

"Yup, I'll let them know. Bye."

Hugo hangs up the phone. Lily looks curiously at Hugo, alternating between standing on her heels and her toes, and impatiently asks, "Well?"

Hugo, deciding to play dumb, answers, "Well, what?"

Lily finally stands still and she whacks Hugo with her hand. "Don't be obtuse! Why can't Dom come?"

"Dom can't come?" Hermione asks as she comes down the stairs. _Why can't she?_

"No, mum, her veela thing happened today."

"Veela thing?" Lily asks as she furrows her eyebrows.

"He means the pull, Lily."

"Ah, okay."

xoxoxo

The minute Dominique Weasley stopped her conversation with Hugo was also the minute she realized she could no longer resist the pull. She suddenly clutched her phone so tightly she found she could not bring herself to let it go. The pain was the only thing she was focused on. Relieving the pain, that is. She hardly even noticed herself running out her apartment and pushing random people away. She could barely decipher the "Hey!"s or the "Rude!"s. She was tuned with the pull. And the pull was taking her to a place she would never expect. The Granger-Weasley Residence.

Lily and Hugo were chatting when they heard a thump. And then a bunch of voices, one sounding incredibly similar to that of Hugo's sister.

"HUGO! Happy birthday!" Rose yells as she tries to simultaneously make her way over to Hugo, dust the floor powder off of her robes, and drag her fiancé Scorpius Malfoy along with her. She eventually makes it over to hug him.

"Thanks, Rosie."

"And Lily! I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?"

"Oh, well, I'm doing great, I guess. Do-"

While Lily and Rose begin to chat, Scorpius half-smiles at Hugo and quietly wishes him a happy birthday.

"What's with all the noise, kids? Is somebody here already?" Ron asks as he steps in the room.

"DADDY!" Rose rushes to hug him.

"Rosie!" _3...2...1...and he still hasn't noticed Scorpius_

"Hello there, Scorpius. I hope you are treating my daughter well?" _Welp, that took longer than expected._

"Of cou-"

"Yes, daddy! He is. Where's mom?"

"She is helping Fleur with some things regarding Dom right now."

"Dom? What's wrong with Dom."

The door slams open.

Ron smiles. "Well, it sounds like 'Mione is here."

But it's not Hermione Granger-Weasley. Instead, in rushes Dominique Weasley. And she looks straight at Hugo. Her eyes are solid black.

 **So? What'd you think?**


End file.
